


Сквидвард или Волдеморт

by la_Distance



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Пропущенная сцена - после приземления на Титан.





	Сквидвард или Волдеморт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Squidward or Voldermort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532471) by [lita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lita/pseuds/lita). 



— Старк, ты в норме?  
Стрэндж помог ему подняться и быстро проверил, нет ли повреждений. Легко и тщательно, как настоящий профессионал. Полезное умение — придает уверенность и прекращает излишнюю панику. Тони забыл, что «доктор» — не выпендреж, как сказал Питер, а заслуженный титул.  
Удивительно, что Стрэндж беспокоился о его самочувствии, несмотря на внешнюю отчужденность. Тони был рад, что предчувствие не подвело мага и спасло им с Питером жизнь во время жесткого приземления. Маг и врач. Не каждый день встретишь – даже в отличие от роботов-убийц с искусственным интеллектом и инопланетян.  
Только сейчас он заметил, что руки Стрэнджа исчерчены шрамами и слегка подрагивают. А еще тот морщился иногда при движении.  
— Жить буду. Не знал, что тебя это волнует.  
— Просто не хочу, чтобы при мне умер союзник. Это будет плохо смотреться в моем идеальном отчете, — Стрэндж прятал взгляд. Тони понимал – тот тоже предпочитает скрыть эмоции. — Пойду проверю мальчишку.  
— Все нормально, — отозвался Питер. Тони и забыл, что у парня суперслух. — Мы на другой планете. Ого! — Питер сделал пару кувырков, впечатленный, но потом посерьезнел. — Ох и накажут же меня…  
Стрэндж подошел к Питеру.  
— Уверен, Старк все объяснит твоим родителям. Давай-ка я тебя осмотрю. Если ты цел, точно меньше перепадет.  
— Я в порядке.  
— Знаю. Но хочу быть уверен, для собственного успокоения. Ну что, позволишь? — Стрэндж почти улыбнулся, разведя руки в стороны.  
Этот жест каким-то странным образом отозвался в несуществующем сердце Тони. По правде, все, что связано с Питером, проникало в его несуществующее сердце.  
Значит, Стрэндж мог быть мягким и заботливым, если хотел, но предпочитал казаться отстраненным. В первый раз Тони видел улыбку мага — теперь тот стал больше похожим на человека, чем на бесплотное существо, которое он пытался защитить. Питер присел перед Стрэнджем. Доктор опустился рядом и проверил его, как и Тони несколько минут назад, но с большей нежностью.  
— Ого, вы и правда так серьезно относитесь к своему прозвищу.  
Стрэндж удивленно повел бровью.  
— Да. Не вижу у тебя травм. Все хорошо.  
Питер встал, радостно вскинув руки.  
— Ура! Я в норме, мистер Старк. Так что не беспокойтесь.  
Тони покачал головой.  
— Если бы ты слушался, мне бы и не пришлось беспокоиться, — он глянул на Стрэнджа. – Спасибо.  
Маг встал, пожав плечами.  
— Просто не хотел испортить свой…  
— Идеальный отчет. Да, я знаю. А теперь, может, и себя проверишь? У тебя кровь на лице.  
Морщась, Стрэндж коснулся лба. Плащ повторил движение, но Стрэндж отмахнулся:  
— Не сейчас.  
Это нужно было увидеть, чтобы поверить.  
Уже сухая, кровь не запачкала пальцы.  
— Все хорошо. Бывало и хуже.  
— Да? Я бы не был уверен, если меня бы схватил пришелец, похожий на Сквидварда, сделал подушечку для иголок и зондировал.  
— Не будь таким примитивным. Тут же ребенок. Думаю, этот был больше похож на Волдеморта. К тому же, пришельцы не зондируют, по крайней мере наш, — он скривился. — Но все равно хорошего мало. Я знал, что ты фанат Спанч-Боба, — и подмигнул.  
Тони пожал плечами.  
— Просто многое знаю. Удивительно, что ты в курсе, что Сквидвард – это из Спанч-Боба. А ты, значит, разбираешься в Гарри Поттере. И ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Все нормально? Не хочу, чтобы и при мне умер союзник.  
— Все отлично.  
— Ответ был бы убедительнее, если б ты не морщился каждые пять минут.  
— Бывало и хуже. Если тебя тревожит, что я не смогу драться — забудь. Смогу, — Стрэндж вздохнул и повернулся спиной.  
— Говорят, врачи — самые ужасные пациенты. Какая жуть — стать подушечкой для булавок. Это оттуда у тебя шрамы? – Тони обошел Стрэнджа. Беспокоясь о ком-то, он не отступал, даже если выводил из себя. Пеппер говорила, это одна из самых прекрасных его черт.  
Стрэндж опустил голову.  
— Мои руки были раздроблены после аварии, в которую я попал по своей глупости. Если тогда приятного было мало… — Тони недоверчиво фыркнул, услышав явное преуменьшение. — Я знаю, что такое боль, пытки и смерть, поэтому все нормально.  
— Судя по твоему виду и голосу, до нормального тут далеко. Жаль слышать, через что ты прошел.  
Тот ответил на автопилоте, будто заученные наизусть слова:  
— Спасибо. В итоге я выиграл, а остальное не важно.  
Тони хотел бы знать подробности, но когда Стрэндж будет готов.  
— Говоришь, ты умер? Как же тогда до сих пор жив? У волшебников не такое представление о смерти, как у магглов?  
— Ну, меня в самом деле убили. Я отправился вместе с Дормамму во временную петлю с помощью вот той штуки, что нужна Волдеморту, — он указал на зеленый кулон. — И возвращался к жизни всякий раз, когда умирал.  
Стрэндж говорил об этом словно о каком-то пустяке, и у Тони просыпалось уважение. У этого парня были стальные яйца.  
— А почему ты считаешь себя победителем, если умирал?  
— Ну, Дормамму надоело убивать и терзать меня в бесконечной временной петле, и он сдался. Я попросил его оставить Землю в покое.  
— Значит, ты выиграл у этого До…мино, просто достав его?  
— Да. И торговался. Если тебе я кажусь таким надоедливым, то, думаю, могу этим пользоваться.  
— И сколько раз он убивал тебя?  
Стрэндж пожал плечами.  
— Не знаю. Пару тысяч, может?  
У Тони отвисла челюсть.  
— И как ты до сих пор на ногах стоишь.  
— Делаю что должен и двигаюсь дальше. Зачем зацикливаться на прошлом?  
Тони понимал, почему Стрэндж ставит камень превыше него и мальчишки. Он видел картину шире и всегда смотрел в будущее. Тем не менее, многие слова звучали как заученные наизусть. Может, он и был в порядке, но не на сто процентов. Но выяснять времени не было — «маги переносят боль и страдания на другой уровень».  
— Только если придется, и не будет другого выхода. Я же не мазохист. Если я говорю, что безопасность камня важнее, чем ваша, это не значит, что я брошу вас умирать. Это будет худший сценарий.  
— Понимаю. Не нужно объяснять. Но ты точно уверен, что справишься?  
— Терпеть не могу быть беспомощным. Это как снова попасть в аварию. Когда я надоедал Дормамму, я был собой. Быть подвешенным в воздухе так, что не пошевелиться, намного хуже. Наверное, ты считаешь меня психопатом.  
— Вообще-то нет. Я тоже ненавижу беспомощность, — он вспоминал пещеру в Афганистане, отравление палладием, Сибирь… — Я тебя понимаю.  
Он видел сочувствие в глазах Стрэнджа — взгляд был очень выразителен. Тот коротко кивнул.  
— Мне жаль, Тони. Жаль, что наши жизни не сложились иначе, — Стрэндж похлопал его по плечу. И, видимо, даже не понял, что обратился по имени.  
— Что-то вы разговорились, — вмешался вдруг появившийся рядом Питер. – Я тут погулял и вроде как этим воздухом можно дышать.  
— Ты должен был ждать нас, — отчитал его Стрэндж. — Могу наложить заклинание, и воздухом точно можно будет дышать.  
Питер вытаращил глаза.  
— Правда? Круто! Пойдемте, док, — он потянул Стрэнджа за руку, и тот последовал за Питером.  
— Осторожнее там, — крикнул Тони им вслед. — Стрэндж, а знаешь что?  
Стрэндж обернулся, выгнув бровь.  
— Я не считаю тебя надоедливым.  
Впервые за все это время Стрэндж улыбнулся ему.  
— Я тебя тоже.


End file.
